


Counterbalance

by Usami_chan13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were different, but they were exactly what the other needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community [atlaland](http://atlaland.livejournal.com/)'s _Quick and Dirty Valentine's Exchange_. Participants were assigned to a person's basket, and asked to provide a fanfic _and_ a graphic based on the pairings listed in the basket. The person I was assigned listed Aang/Toph as their first favorite pairing, so I decided to write a drabble-ette about them.

There was no doubt they were different.

She was Earth; tough and proud, like a rock unmoving in the ground. But there was a time she felt stuck, trapped in place until he blew into her life. And though he couldn't move her, he offered her something new, giving her room until she was loose enough to free herself.

He was Air; peaceful and agile, like a gentle breeze that drifted overhead. But sometimes he was lost in the turbulent gale of his emotions. No matter how hard he tried though, she was the one he couldn't push away. She waited until he was calm before helping him find the ground.

They were different, but they were exactly what the other needed. He gave her freedom; she gave him stability.


End file.
